


You're Cordially Invited

by JotunPrincess



Series: Dance the night away (Aaron Hotchner) [5]
Category: Criminal Minds
Genre: Bachelorette Party, Breakfast, Drinking, Drinking Games, Drunk Spencer, F/M, Post-Wedding, Stag Nights & Bachelor Parties, Wedding Fluff, Wedding Planning
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-08
Updated: 2016-02-14
Packaged: 2018-05-19 04:57:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 5,525
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5954437
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JotunPrincess/pseuds/JotunPrincess
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The events leading up to the wedding complete with stag and hen parties.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The invitation

**Author's Note:**

> Okay so I got lost in watching the show, so we have to exclude a few points like Reid and his lady friends, the zugwang (sp?) bit and Emily leaving. So Em is here still.

It is with overwhelming joy and excitment

 

that you are hereby invited to the wedding of

 

Zee Erikson

 

and

 

Aaron Hotchner

  
  
to take place

 

On Saturday, November the Ninth two-thousand thirteen

  
At

  
Half past four

  
Dinner and dancing to follow


	2. The Dress

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Zee has to pick out a dress and takes the girls with her.

Zee was glad she let Garcia help her with the wedding. The woman was able to find open venues and help Hotch and Zee compare prices and everything. Today the team was enjoying a day of their four day weekend. Hotch went with the boys including Henry, Will and Jack, while Zee went to pick a dress with the girls.

Zee frowned at the sixth dress at the second shop she tried on. 

"Sweetie are you getting cold feet?" Kelly asked.

"No I'm not." Zee answered.

"Then what's wrong with picking a dress? Aside from that one at the first store they have all looked fantastic on you." Emily replied.

JJ and Garcia both agreed. 

"When I got married the first time I was just so in love with my dress. I saw myself in it and was in absolute love, it even worked with the short haircut I had."

"Where is the dress?" 

"Gone. I gave it to a young bride who couldn't afford a dress a few years ago after my husband died. After he died, there was no chance of me having any children. Especially not a little girl who would want to wear my dress, so I gave it to a young woman, even went to the wedding."

"Maybe you should stop trying to find that dress." The assistant explained. "That dress is gone, and this is a new man. I think I know what will look great on you." She left and returned to Zee's dressing room. Zee tried on the dress and they all smiled at how it fit. It was toned down from what her first dress had been a little shorter and a bit less lace.

"You look beautiful." JJ smiled.

"Absolutely gorgeous." Garcia gushed.

"How do you like it." The assistant asked. 

"I love it." Zee smiled. 

"Hotch is going to love it too."

"Now, lets get lunch." Emily replied. 

"Good, because I'm starving. Key word, never get married if you ever want to eat meat between the day he proposes and the big day." Zee told them. 

The girls giggled. 

When they found the right place for lunch everyone settled with a drink and their meal ordered Emily was the first to ask, "How did you make your marriage work the first time?"

"We learned from other people. The first year was the hardest, we argued so much during that first year. The second year it was a little better, I just started to accept that Stephan was a cop and that meant he wouldn't be at home a lot. We went to a banquet the city was having and there was an older woman. I talked to her. She said she made it work for them by spending the time with him that she could. So if he had to leave at six in the morning she was up at four thirty making breakfast for him. and would pack a lunch. When she started making those changes he made some too. He would bring home flowers, or dinner. Even if he wasn't there to say it he would write it down. Stephan and I started using those things to our advantage, and shagged every chance we got." Zee explained.

"But why no children?" JJ asked.

"Well at first it was we wanted to have just us for a few years. And then it turned into after he made detective. He didn't get that chance." 

"You just apply the same things to Hotch?" Kelly questioned.

"Yeah." 

"But isn't it weird treating him like your first husband?" Garcia questioned.

"A bit. But it's what Aaron needs. He enjoys having his lunch, or that I won't be made if he misses my birthday and that I will more than be glad to accept the flowers he brings home to apologize. That I cherish the moments when we get to sleep an extra hour. It's just more time that I get to have him. Aaron and I have both lost someone very dear to us and we are determined not to have it happen again."

"You two are so cute." Garcia sighed.


	3. Disaster

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Not everything goes as planned.

Time was slowly ticking by. The months passing by, for the most part everything was planned it was just a matter of the actual date. The caterer, the minister, the rings, the dress and suits were ordered, a small hall would double as both the ceremony and reception, they even moved into a slightly larger house with a big back yard for Jack.

They were starting to fall into a schedule after the summer, the days ticking by and Jess still helping them when it was needed. For once it was a slow week towards the end of September, when Zee got the call on a Sunday. 

"We regret to inform you that we won't be able to host your wedding on the ninth of November due to water damages from a burst pipe, you will of course receive a full refund for the inconvenience. Again we are sorry."

"Thank you for your call." Zee tossed her phone to to the side a little harder than she should have. 

"What's wrong Momma?" Jack asked, getting up from where he'd been on the floor.

"Nothing you have to worry about, I promise." She said. "Go play, I gotta call Daddy and then we'll have lunch she told him." Ruffling his hair to make him smile.

Grabbing her phone she was glad to find that the screen hadn't cracked at all. calling up Aaron she stepped through the kitchen and out the patio door to talk.

"Hey, everything okay? Are you and Jack alright?" Aaron asked.

"We're fine. I just got a call from the place we were going to have the wedding and reception and they said they had a pipe burst, so there is a lot of water damage and it doesnt look like they'll be ready for our wedding." She replied.

She heard him swear softly on the other end. 

"Have you two eaten lunch yet?" 

"Nope." 

"Alright, meet me at the diner on Archer, and I'll get Garcia to bring up a list of other places for us that we can get into on short notice." 

"We'll see you there." 

Hotch hung up the phone, pushing his had through his hair. "That can't be good. Bad news from paradise?" Morgan asked.

"Not so much bad news. Do we have a case?" Hotch asked.

"No, I just came to bring in the latest finished reports from the rest of us." He explained. 

"Swing by Garcia's office for me and ask her to bring up a list of banquet halls, that are available for the date of the wedding."

"Sure thing."

Morgan did was he was asked for of course. Soon bringing back the list but knew that his favorite tech was already getting the others to together to talk to Rossi.

.o0o.

"Why did we pick the first place again?" Hotch asked. 

"Because, it had the doors that went outside to the courtyard for pictures." Zee replied. 

"Right." 

Jack watched as the two worked on getting everything together. 

"Why not just ask Uncle Dave?" Jack asked. 

"Because we can't keep invading Uncle Dave's house." Zee answered. 

"It's not invading if I invite you over." Came the familiar voice. 

"Just because Garcia came talking to you doesn't mean you have to do it." Hotch told the older profiler.

"I'm not doing this because Garcia black mailed me or anything. Im doing this because two of my friends are getting married. It's not like I'm paying for it, you're just using my back yard." He explained.

Zee jumped up to hug him. "You know you're a big softie."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I just remembered that I never mentioned what kind of place Zee had. After the death of her husband and seeing as they didn't have kids, she sold the house and moved into a two bedroom townhouse the second room being her office and a bit of storage.


	4. Stag

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The boys have an impromptu bachelor party.
> 
> October by this point. Like the second week.

They had just gotten back from a case in Georgia. It was still early and the following day they were being given a free day. Hotch frowned when he found his brother waiting for them at Quantico. 

"Sean what are you going here?" Hotch asked. 

"I'm here to help you get hammered." He smiled. 

"I called him." Garcia replied, appearing before them. 

"You my fine male friends are going to have a bachelor party tonight." She smiled at him. 

"I'm going home." Reid said turning on his heels only to be held back by Morgan. 

"Nu uh, Kid, you're going too." 

Rossi just smiled. 

"So that means we get to kidnap Zee ad go have a bachalorette party." Emily asked. 

"Yes it does, Emmy. I already got a baby sitter for the boys, I checked them over and they are squeaky clean." 

"I'm not getting out of this am I?" Aaron asked. 

"Nope." Sean said throwing an arm around his brother's shoulder. 

~.o0o.~

A hour later they were at a bar and Morgan was coming back with a round of shots for all of them.

"Morgan, my Liver wants to live, thank you very much." Rossi commented.

"Just lay off the scotch for a while and you'll be fine." 

Sean and Morgan took the first two and knocked them back. 

Reid frowned. But did a shot any way making a face. 

Rossi and Hotch shared a look before each throwing back a shot. 

About two hours later they were heading down the street to the next bar, having just been kicked out of the last one thanks to Reid hustling a guy at pool and him catching on after he was three hundred in the whole.

"I am about to go home." Rossi complained.

"Can't keep up old man?" Reid teased.

Reid drunk was a different Reid. He still sprouted off stupid facts but less so, and tended to pick up on the jokes Morgan made as a cue of ho to conduct himself for the night. 

Getting to the next bar they ordered a set of drinks. 

 

"I know, I know a joke." Sean stated as he put his drink down to get their attention. They'd reached the point in being drunk that just about everything was funny. They were in bar seven.

The others all turned their attention to him. 

"Why doesn't a chicken wear pants?" Sean asked. They all waited. "Because his peckers on his head." He laughed. 

"Me next, me next." Rossi said. "What the difference between your penis and your bonus?"

"The wife blows the bonus." Morgan answered.

"Ding, ding, ding."

"I got one!" Spencer answered quickly. "How many knees do men have?" HE paused. "Three, the right knee, left knee and their wee-knee." He crackled. 

"Hotch your turn." Rossi poked him. 

"Okay." Hotch downs some of his beer. "One day a guy walks into a bar. The bartender says "If you can make that horse over there laugh you can have free drinks for the rest of the night". So he says "Ok" and walks over to the horse and whispers something in his ear and he starts laughing and the bartender gives him free drinks for the rest of the night. The next night the same guy comes back in and the bartender says "If you can make that horse over there cry I will give you free drinks for the rest of the night. So he walks over there and does something and the horse starts crying, and the bartender gives him free drinks. Then the bartender asks what the man did to make the horse laugh and what he did to make him cry. The man says "To make him laugh I told him I had a bigger dick than he does and to make him cry I showed him." The guys dissolved into a fit of laughter.

"I'm going to hell for this one." Morgan stated. "Two priest's were taking a piss in the urinals one day and the one priest looks down and see's a nicotine patch on the other guy's penis. He says "I'm not a rocket scientist or anything, but, isn't that supposed to be on your arm?" And the other priest goes "Nah, it's working fine. I'm down to two butts a day."

Rossi's eyes widened before he laughed. Hotch and Sean couldn't contain their laughter. Reid got his 'I'm thinking' Look. "Don't worry about it Pretty Boy."

The night continued with more lame jokes before they started off to the lat bar of the night just in time for their last call. 

"My first wife was the best." Rossi commented. 

"Is it true you left wife number two for Strauss?" Reid questioned.

"Yup. Morgan what about you and Garcia? What's the deal with that?" 

"She's just my best friend, nothing more. I love her like I do my sisters." He answered. "But keep away from her man-whore."

"Thats the pot calling the kettle black." Sean laughed. "What about you Aaron? Legs, ass or boobs?"

"Boobs." He answered. "Zee has the best boobs and she lets me lay on them." He confessed.

"I like butts." Reid commented. 

"I hate to end this lovely night of yours gentlemen, but it's time to go." The owner told them. The group of them spilled out into the street. 

"Does anyone know what time it is?" Reid looked up. 

Sun rise." He said, pointing to the east Horizon. The sky was a brighter blue than it had been an hour before. 

"I'm going home." Rossi commented hailing the first cab he saw. 

Morgan and Reid shared one. Sean and Hotch were the last two left Sean getting dropped off at his hotel first before Hotch was taken home. At the same time another car was pulling up behind them to which he saw his equally drunk and very giggly fiance falling out with her heels in her hand.

He saw Will was the one driving and nodded to the man in thank you. 

"Hi, baby." Zee greeted, she was just as tired. "Have fun?" She asked. 

Hotch nodded as they left themselves into the house, quickly going for the key pad to put in the code. They crashed on the couch.


	5. Hen Party

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The girls are crazy.

"I just want to know why I let you girls kidnap me." Zee commented. 

"Hush and have a green fairy." Garcia said handing her the drink.

"Alright." After three green fairies the girls were on their way to the karaoke bar to start the night. Zee excluded from singing because she was a professional. 

At the bar the girls dominated the stage giving a great show as more drinks were had. Currently JJ and Emily were on stage belting out some cheesy love song. When the pair got back to the table It was a very tipsy Kelly who said they should play truth or dare.

"I'll start." Emily volunteered. "JJ Truth or Dare?"

"Dare." The blonde answered. 

"I dare you to go braless for the rest of the night."

"Weak." Garcia replied. 

"Okay, PG, Truth or dare?" 

"Truth." 

"Is it true you have pictures of Derek done up with photoshop of him in assless chaps?"

"Maybe." She giggled. 

"Yes or No, Penny." Kelly replied.

"Yes. But you'll never find them." She chuckled.

"The game ended with them being out out and heading to the next bar. 

How much trouble could a group of women get into?

While dancing with a man at the club Emily had a drink thrown on her because the man had a girlfriend. 

"HAve you two ever played the lesbian card to get a guy away from you?" Emily asked looking at Kelly and Zee.

"Of course we have. It was safer and we're both comfortable with our sexuality to make out for a good two seconds to prove a point." Kelly answered.

"Well there was that time we were really, really, really drunk, and work up in your bed in nothing but our underwear." Zee slurred.

Outside they saw the car of the man who's girlfriend threw her drink on Emily. Kelly high fived Zee before putting a pocket knife out of her pocket and going for the tires. 

"Are you insane?" JJ laughed.

"We may act like dignified women but in college we were crazy." Zee confessed. 

"what the hell are you crazy bitches doing?" The man screamed. 

Hauling ass the girls made it fairly far in their heels, alcohol getting the better of them, that they didn't care.

Garcia's trouble came when she was dared to 'accidentally' knocked over someone's motorcycle which lead to a bit of a fight. 

In their cell the game of truth and dare continued. 

"Does anyone know who is suppose to go?" Zee asked. 

"Nope, Kelly truth or dare?" JJ asked.

"Dare."

"I dare you to use a pick up line on that officer over there."

"You're on." 

Getting up Kelly leaned on the bars. 

"Excuse me, Officer, do you know how much a polar bear weights?"

He shook his head.

"Enough to break the ice, Hi I'm Kelly." She giggled.

"Don't you have a husband?" Garcia questioned.

"And so does JJ." Will commented as he walked into view. "Cher, what trouble did you girls get yourselves into?" he asked.

"Public indecency, that on flashed herself." He said pointing to Emily. "Drunk in public, vandalism, and they were in a bit of a bar fight. We aren't going to press charges, and the guy who's car was vandalized said he was kind of asking for it. So just pay the bail for them and take them home. They've been paying truth or dare."

In the car the girls were starting to finally come down. Will got Zee dropped off just in time for Hotch to be getting home. The two passed out on the couch in a pile of limbs.


	6. Crossed the wrong one

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I don't like Strauss, not one bit, I don't like her. So I'm taking her down a peg or two.

The week of the wedding everything was a buzz of excitement and nerves. Hotch had gotten a chance to write his vows by passing half his reports off to Reid.

Rossi popped into Hotch's office a smile painted on his face. "So what's the game plan?"

"You, Reid, Sean, Jack, Morgan and Myself will all be staying at my place tonight. The girls are invading your home so they don't have to try and travel in their dresses and risk ripping, tearing of getting them dirty."

"Sounds like a plan to me. I'll be over after they finish setting up the back yard. Morgan is going to pick up the rings after we call it quits for the day." Rossi remembered.

"Right. I picked up my tux and Jacks yesterday." 

"Got your vows all finished?"

"Yes. I haven't been since nervous and excited since my first wedding." He replied. 

"Well you've found yourself quite the woman."

~.o0o.~

For Strauss to walk into the bullpen it was never anything good to come of it. "Hotchner."

"Ma'am." He nodded his smile leaving his face and his usual cold glare taking over. 

"I have a case for your team two states over."

"Ma'am, Can the other team not take this case, I'm getting married in less twenty five hours." Hotch pointed out.

"I want your team on this case, so it's all the more incentive for you t get it done in time." She replied putting the case file on his desk and walking out.

As if on cue everyone came into his office.

"Strauss just gave us a case." 

"You're kidding right?" Emily asked.

"Afraid not."

"Here's the plan, the girls are going to stay here. Garcia, I'm going to need your help the most with this, Just like when JJ wasn't here we'll pick this up and I'll handle the press." HE explained. 

"Why are you making us stay?" JJ asked.

"Because this isn't something that's huge, or going to take a long time. Just long enough to try and delay or ruin the wedding by making us late." They were a quarter's worth of the guests.

The others left the room and Hotch did the hard part, calling Zee.

"I'll kill her." The red head commented. "I will kill her. She's doing this on purpose because she has it out for all of you."

"Just calm down, the whole team isn't going, Just us men, the girls are going to stay behind, but they are going to be here a bit late with Garcia to keep them in the loop for a conference call." 

"Alright. Kelly will be here with me as will Jess and I'm on my way to pick up Jack." 

"Alright. I have to go. The sooner we go the sooner we get back." Hotch told her. 

"Be safe. I love you." 

~.o0o.~

Through the conference call the team was able to pick apart certain aspects of the marriage, with Garcia's help they went through the medical records over the course of the marriage. 

"Alright, you can all head to the house, try to keep Zee from hunting down Strauss." 

"I make no promises. Garcia out." She hung up leaving Hotch to pinch the bridge of his nose.

~.o0o.~

The following morning everything was a going fairly smoothly. The guest started to arrive at three, JJ, Emily, Garcia and Kelly were helping Zee put on the final touches. 

Zee slipped on her heels and went to the door to start wandering around the yard with the guests. "Where do you think you're going?"

"IT's twenty minutes before the ceremony is suppose to start and Aaron isn't here. Strauss ruined that. So We'll mingle and wait for him and the boys to get here." 

They all headed out into the yard, Sean, Jack and Jess already ready and waiting.

"Where's daddy?" Jack questioned.

"He's on a case, sweetie."

"But he should be here."

"And she shouldn't. We didn't invite her." Zee commented noticing Strauss across the yard. Seeing the look in her eyes, Jess covered Jack's ears while Zee swore up and down.

Strauss made her way over to them and smiled at Zee. "Hello, Mrs. Hotchner to be."

"Chief Strauss." 

"Where's Aaron, shouldn't the ceremony be kicking off soon?" 

"It'll be a tad bit delayed." Zee answered. 

JJ came running over to them pulling Zee away from Strauss. "Morgan just called, they are on their way the flight is about an hour's time." 

"Alright." 

Zee hiked up the skirts to her dress to make it across the yard to the small stage that had been set up for the band. "Everyone, thank you so much for being here today. I know the ceremony will be starting at four thirty, but due to some unforeseen circumstances it'll start once the groom arrives. Will come here." 

Getting off the stage, Will came over with Henry perched on his hip, along with JJ, Sean and Kelly to follow. "What's wrong?"

"I need you and Sean to go to the airport to get the boys, and take them their suits. Police escort them back, because I refuse to let Strauss win any further." Will just smiled as he out Henry on his own feet.

"You really think getting the guys here by police escort is going to help?" Sean asked.

"I got something else planned for the wench." Zee replied. 

"I thought you were all sunshine and roses." Will commented.

"There is a side of me that doesn't need to be seen until you eff with me. This effed with me and now it's payback. Just get the boys here for us, and I'll handle the rest."

Will and Sean headed off. Kelly and JJ looking at the bride. "What do you have planned?"

"You'll see, but it has to wait until after they've gotten here." Zee explained. 

~.o0o.~

"Okay I have the best route to go at this time of day. It's Saturday so going through here will help us save time." Reid explained. 

"Good job Reid." Hotch told him. 

They all sat back as they started the process of landing. Getting off the jet they didn't expect to find Sean and Will waiting for them.

"What are you doing here?"

"Taking you to your wedding. Get dressed, all of you."

"Strauss showed up at the wedding." Sean informed them, each man in a state of undress.

"She wasn't invited." Morgan stated.

"We know!" Hotch answered and he yanked his pants on and tossed his jacket into the passenger seat of the SUV. The others Will, Morgan and Reid were in the squad car, while Sean, Hotch and Rossi were in the SUV. 

~.o0o.~

At the house Jack, and Zee waited at the alter with the minister. In the distance you could hear sirens getting closer. "Everyone, the ceremony is about to begin please take your seats and places." 

A few moments later Hotch and the boys came running through the back doors, Hotch going right to the alter, while everyone else just took stances at the back of the small crowd of people.

Turning to the minister Hotch smiled as he cast a side ways glance at Zee. "You look absolutely beautiful, Zee." He replied. 

"You don't look to bad yourself." She smiled. 

"What do you have planned for Strauss?"

"You let me worry about that."

"You may now kiss the bride." The minister replied. (They went with the short version.)

Sharing a quick kiss Hotch placed his forehead to hers. "I love you." 

"I love you too. Now, if you'll excuse me, I have something to go handle." She said walking away from him. 

Sean was the first one over his brother. "What's going on?" 

"I have no idea, and honestly I'm not going to question her." 

Zee returned about twenty minutes later with a grin that would put the Cheshire cat to shame. "It's done. Now, lets get this party started."

About an hour later they had just finished taking the wedding photos when one of the guests came through the house. "Who ever is the owner of a 2006 chevy impala, plate number X47HHC, your car is being towed."

Strauss bolted for the door, the team, Kelly and will following to go see as she tried to argue her car down from the bed. 

"I didn't park in front of their driveway." Strauss argued.

"IS there anyway you can put the car down?" Zee asked in a sickeningly sweet voice.

"Hello Ms. Zee." The tower greeted. "I took the call when they told me the address. I couldn't get the time off to come, I'm sorry. But I can't put the car down unless she pays me $230 to do so." 

"I don;t have that money on me!" 

"Then is goes to the tow yard and you can pick it up from there." He said. Turning back to Zee he smiled. "I'm sorry about ruining your wedding."

"No more than it already has been. Wait a few minutes and I'll get you a plate of food and some cake." Zee and the others started back into the house, Morgan grinning and Emily trying not to outright laugh while Garcia took pictures.

"You planned this?" Hotch asked.

"You don't cross me and get away with it." Zee answered calmly.

Zee came back to the front with two plates for her friend and sent him on his way. "I called a cab for you. It should be here shortly. You really should be careful of where you park." Zee handed Strauss her keys and purse before heading back through the house.

~.o0o.~  
(I was at work when I heard this song and it helped me plan out the scenes. Bruno Mars- Marry you)

Hotch and Zee feeding each other the wedding cake.

.o0o.

On the dance floor the night was filled with laughter and smiles. Reid failing as he accidentally stepped on Emily's toes. 

.o0o.

The girls posing for a group photo all making silly faces.

.o0o.

Zee stooping down to Jack's level so they could dance. 

.o0o.

Zee showing Reid some proper dance moves.

.o0o.

Reid catching the garter. and then quickly throwing it at Rossi.

.o0o.

Jess caught the boquet.

.o0o.

Will and JJ being the cute couple as will tried to show off by dipping JJ causing her to laugh.

.o0o.

Morgan dancing with his favorite baby girl.

.o0o.

Rossi being Rossi and dancing with any willing woman.

.o0o.

Zee and Aaron sharing an Eskimo kiss, before letting their foreheads rests together.

.o0o.

Long after the guests had left and the team was left did they all started to head in. Aaron and Zee seated on a bench, with with suit jacket on her and a blanket around him and Jack with Jack asleep against his chest.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I can't for the life of me remember the name of the episode but it was a woman who had killed her husband and for years he had told her she was a terrible cook and cleaner. That even the children said the same thing. The husband isn't dead yet but she did try to kill him. They were just trying to get down to the point if she was about to have a mental break to fully go through with it. She actually kidnapped the husband to take him away and kill him and the herself but the team got to them with just enough time.
> 
> So the bit about Zee being really nice and kind I got from a facebook post. It was something about zodiacs and how they were until you pissed them off. I said, through the story Zee hasn't been angry, or jealous at anything. So I thought her doing the whole bit to Strauss was a good point to show some more of her.


	7. Morning after

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The morning after the wedding.

Breakfast was more brunch than anything. Everyone still half dressed, the girls still had bits of their make up on. Zee and Hotch sat in one of the corners as they all ate and chatted. 

"So you never told us where you pan to go for a honey moon." Garcia replied.

"No where far. It might just be a weekend camping, or at a hotel." Zee replied.

"We might even just turn off our phones and hide in the house." Aaron joked. 

"I didn't get the chance to give you this." She said getting up only to return a few minutes later with a small box.

"IT was suppose to be your wedding gift from me, but since you weren't here until the last minute I didn't get to give it to you." She shared.

Opening the gift Aaron smiled at her. "Thank you." he smiled holding up the pocket watch. 

"Hey, Turtle doves," Morgan called to them, "How did you do the thing with Strauss?"

"That was all Mrs. Hotchner." Aaron answered. 

Zee smiled, the same one she had the day before. "You don't cross me, unless you want to to find out how I can get you back." 

Kelly started laughing. "Revenged is that girl's middle name." she chuckled. 

"After you all arrived I took the chance to steal her car keys from her jacket in the closet, Moved the car and called the tow company that works with my club." Zee explained. "That's how he knew me, I also had them double the price for her just for showing up uninvited."

"Remind me never to piss you off." Morgan said, before shaking her hand. 

"You'd better not." Zee chuckled. "But I did learn a few tricks from my late husband. When he started he was on the beat so he learned all the tricks. One day he locked himself out of the house and head to break in. He started showing me the tricks, and we learned together to make sense of everything that the criminals were doing."

"You are a hero to this team. You're on the outside and she has no proof that you did anything." Will commented.

"But what if she has her keys dusted for prints?" Sean asked.

"She'll still never find anything. I wore gloves." Zee grinned. "You won't tell on me will you?"

"Of course I won't."

"Hey, you're suppose to be a good girl, or Santa won't come this year." Hotch poked her side. 

"I am." She chucked. "I love you."

"Always." Aaron replied. As the two shared a kiss, Rossi took one last picture of the two.


	8. Morning after (alternate ending)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Different ending

Breakfast was more brunch than anything. Everyone still half dressed, the girls still had bits of their make up on. Zee and Hotch sat in one of the corners as they all ate and chatted.

"So you never told us where you pan to go for a honey moon." Garcia replied.

"No where far. It might just be a weekend camping, or at a hotel." Zee replied.

"We might even just turn off our phones and hide in the house." Aaron joked.

"I didn't get the chance to give you this." She said getting up only to return a few minutes later with a small box.

"IT was suppose to be your wedding gift from me, but since you weren't here until the last minute I didn't get to give it to you." She shared.

Opening the gift Aaron smiled at her. "Thank you." he smiled holding up the pocket watch.

"Read the card." She told him. 

Aaron pulled out the card and read it before frowning.

"What's wrong?" Reid asked. 

"It's says 'Your real gift still has eight months before it's ready to join us. But for now know that we're okay.'" he read. 

Mouths dropped open while the red head just smiled at him.

"Really?" he asked. 

Zee nodded before returning the hug she was wrapped. The girls all squealed with delight at the information.

"What does it mean daddy?" Jack asked.

"It's means, Buddy, that you are going to have a little brother or sister."

"Cool!" 

"Wait, when did you find this out?" Kelly asked after hugging them.

"A week after the bachorlarette party. Jack had the stomach flu and I thought I had caught it but it was really morning sickness." 

"This family just keeps growing." 

"And if Reid ever gets around to making little geniuses, they'll be your favorites." Garcia teased Morgan.

"Like I said, I'll stick to practicing."


End file.
